Darklighter Halliwell
by Plume85
Summary: Melinda est la fille de Leo et Piper. Melinda est la soeur de Wyatt, le Deux Fois Béni. Melinda est la soeur de Chris, dont une autre version de lui avait sauvé Wyatt en allant dans le passé. Melinda est beaucoup de choses, mais peu de personnes dans sa famille semble voir que, elle aussi, est une sorcière. Le verront-ils avant qu'elle ne change de camps ? / Sequel de Charmed.


**Disclaimer: Charmed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire cette fiction.**

**J'ai c****herché des fictions sur le personnage de Melinda Halliwell, mais les seules que j'ai trouvé sont en anglais, et vraiment très bien. J'en voulais au moins une en français, alors je me suis lancé! J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

* * *

San Francisco

Une jeune femme grogna et posant l'une de ses mains sur son réveil. Elle l'éteignit et voulu se rendormir, mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui cria depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

« Melinda Prudence Halliwell, descends tout de suite et ne te rendors pas ! »

Elle grogna encore une fois et sortit de son lit, regrettant aussitôt sa chaleur quand un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle se posta devant son miroir, enfilant en même temps sa robe de chambre. Ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle tenait de sa mère, tout comme ses yeux, étaient en bataille. A 19 ans, la fille de Piper Halliwell, puissante sorcière et détentrice du célèbre Pouvoir des Trois, et de Léo Wyatt, ancien être de lumière, puis Fondateur, puis Avatar puis...bref, pour redevenir mortel, avait bien du mal à se dire qu'elle retournait à la fac. Après tout, l'université paraissait bien vaine à côté de ses pouvoirs de sorcières. Certes, elle n'était pas à moitié être de lumière comme ses frères, Wyatt et Chris, elle n'en restait pas moins redoutable avec ses pouvoirs, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Melinda sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine, où son père buvait tranquillement son café en lisant son journal et où sa mère préparait des pancakes.

« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa ! Leur dit elle en leur plantant à chacun un bisou sur la joue.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Lui répondit son père avec un sourire. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire également quand elle se tourna vers elle avec une assiette de pancake.

-Maman, je ne vais pas chasser des démons toute la journée, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de pancakes, même si tu sais que je les adore.

-Meli, la fac est aussi épuisante que la chasse au démons, si ce n'est plus. Après tout, l'université t'apporte un travail qui rapporte au moins... »

Elle dissimula un sourire en prenant un première bouchée de pancake alors que son père ne retint pas un petit rire. Sa mère trouvait toujours un moyen de dégrader la chasse aux démons et le fait de dire adieu à une vie normale à cause de ça. Et pourtant, elle aimait être une sorcière, Melinda le savait.

« Chris et Wyatt ne sont pas réveillés ? Demanda l'étudiante.

-Ils sont rentrés tard, alors je suppose que oui. Lui répondit Léo en se levant. Je vais y aller moi, j'ai une rentrée à préparer. »

Il embrassa Piper, ainsi que Melinda sur la tête avant de partir vers la porte apparut au milieu des escaliers du manoir.

« Melinda, tu devrais peut-être aller te doucher non ? Tu commence dans 45 minutes. Lui conseilla Piper en se remettant au fourneaux.

-Tu as raison maman, à ce soir ! » Lança t-elle en partant, sachant que sa mère serait déjà partie quand elle redescendra.

La jeune Halliwell se pressa dans les escaliers pour aller chercher ses vêtements et aller dans la salle de bain. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle aurait voulu pourvoir s'éclipser comme ses frères, sa tante Paige et bon nombres de ses cousins. Une fois prête, elle se pressa à sa voiture, attrapant son sac au passage.

* * *

En Enfer, plusieurs démons parlaient à voix basse entre eux. Mais un homme, à première vue plutôt jeune, se plaça devant eux tous.

« Écoutez moi tous mes frères ! Bientôt nous nous débarrasserons des sœurs Halliwell pour de bon !

-Ah oui , et comment ?! Bon nombre d'entre nous ont déjà essayer mais ne sont jamais revenus !

-C'est bien simple très cher. Débuta l'homme en le regardant. Nous allons utiliser leur plus grande force à notre avantage.

-Leur plus grande force ?

-La famille. Malheureusement pour elles, c'est aussi leur plus grande faiblesse.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à tuer leur progénitures, beaucoup d'entre eux sont des hybrides.

-Je sais bien, enfaîte, sept des neuf enfants Halliwell en sont. Nous allons nous servir des deux autres.

-Je comprend pour le mortel, on pourra le tuer facilement, mais quand est-il de la fille de l'aînée ? Elle n'en reste pas moins une sorcière, dont les frères sont très puissants. Fit l'un des démons, faisant circuler un sentiment de peur parmi eux. Les actes des frères Halliwell dans le monde souterrain n'étaient pas inconnus.

-Je n'ai jamais parler de tuer, mais tu marques un point. La sœur du deux fois béni ne sera pas facile à avoir. C-

-C'est ridicule ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à- »

Il ne put terminé sa phrase qu'il hurlait de douleur en prenant feu à cause de la flèche logée dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai horreur qu'on me coupe la parole. Reprit l'homme en faisant disparaître son arbalète dans une éclosion d'orbes noires. Donc je disais que le but n'était pas de les tuer, mais bien autre chose, qui nous profiterait davantage.

-Et qu'est-ce donc Zaddock ?

-Avoir une Halliwell de notre côté ne serait-ce pas profitable pour nous tous ? »

Un brouhaha monstre prit place dans la caverne où ils étaient. Convertir la jeune fille de Piper au mal ?

« Mais comment ? Se risqua un de ses sous-fifres. Sa famille ne nous laissera pas faire, et elle-même n'est pas idiote, elle devinera notre stratégie.

-Pas si je gagne sa confiance et fait remonter un sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à ses frères. Faîtes moi confiance... »

* * *

Une fois son dernier cours terminé, Melinda souffla de soulagement. La rentrée était toujours épuisante. Elle sortit ses clefs de voiture de son sac. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit son plus vieux frère attendre à côté de sa voiture. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça.

« Wyatt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dis que ma petite sœur aimerait que je l'emmène prendre un café après sa première journée de cours. Ria son grand frère en stoppant leur câlin.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend maintenant ? »

Ils allèrent à un café au centre de San Francisco, l'un où Wyatt adorait aller quand il était à la fac. Melinda gara sa voiture dans un parking peu fréquenté. Ils passèrent à côté d'une ruelle et s'y arrêtèrent en entendant un cri. Melinda commença à y aller mais son frère l'arrêta tout de suite.

« Tu reste là, je m'en occupe.

-Mais Wy-

-Tu m'obéis Melinda ! » La coupa son frère en partant dans la ruelle.

Sa cadette se tut en le regardant partir. Wyatt ne levait que très rarement la voix sur elle, c'était plus sur leur frère qu'il s'énervait, même si Chris le lui rendait bien. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et y alla tout de même. Elle vit Wyatt prit par deux démons, sans voir celui qui allait près de l'innocente. Elle s'en occupa elle-même en le faisant exploser. Son frère termina rapidement les deux autres démons et se tourna vers elle.

« Je t'avais dit de-

-Elle serait morte si je n'étais pas venue ! Se défendit-elle en pointant l'innocente, qui les regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, du doigt.

-J'avais la situation sous contrôle !

-Excusez-moi ? »

Les deux Halliwell se tournèrent vers elle en même temps. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un démon réapparut et enleva l'innocente. Wyatt jura et agrippa le bras de sa sœur pour s'éclipser.

« Mais ma voiture ! Protesta t-elle.

-On la récupérera plus tard. Rétorqua t-il en apparaissant le salon du manoir, sous l'air interrogatif de leur frère. Chris, tu peux m'aider à retrouver une innocente ?

-Sûr. Répondit-il en se levant du sofa.

-Et moi ?!

-Tu restes là, c'est trop dangereux pour toi !

-Chris, s'il-te-plaît ? Supplia t-elle en regardant son autre frère.

-Désoler Meli, Wy a raison, c'est trop risqué pour toi. Et puis je suis sûr que tu as des devoirs à faire. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son frère disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers, rejoindre Wyatt dans le grenier. Ses frères la laissaient de côté. Encore. Ils ne l'avaient jamais inclus dans leurs combats contre les démons, alors qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Elle était une Halliwell elle aussi ! Pourquoi Chris et Wyatt ne le voyaient-il pas ? Elle soupira pour finalement sortir du manoir. Elle avait sa voiture à récupérer. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle vit enfin sa vieille voiture qui l'attendait. Elle s'installa à l'intérieur et alors qu'elle allait mettre le contact, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha sans même voir le nom de l'appelant.

« Allo ?

-Mel ? C'est Henry. »

L'étudiante haussa un sourcil à l'entente de a voix de son cousin. Pourquoi pouvait-il bien l'appeler ?

« Il y a un problème ?

-Tu peux venir me chercher au lycée ?

-Si tu veux, quand ?

-Maintenant.

-J'arrive, je serai là dans dix minutes. »

Elle raccrocha et démarra le véhicule. C'était étrange. Pourquoi Henry Jr ne demandait pas à ses sœurs ou ses parents d'aller le chercher ? Arrivant sur le parking du lycée, elle vit son cousin venir vers elle. Henry Jr était le seul à aller dans un lycée pour mortel, étant le seul de la nouvelle génération à ne pas être un sorcier.

« Alors, quoi de neuf cousin ? Demanda Melinda en souriant alors qu'Henry rentrait dans la voiture.

-Comme d'hab', les cours. Merci d'être venu.

-De rien, même si je dois avouer que je suis surprise que tu m'aies appelée moi.

-Tu sais, Sara et Lola avaient un truc d'être de lumière sorcière je sais pas quoi à faire, maman un protégé et papa est sur une grosse affaire en ce moment alors...

-Tu as pensé à ta bonne vieille cousine. J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Et puis j'avais besoin de bouger. Même si c'était pour aller au lycée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

-Rien, juste Wyatt et Chris qui ne veulent pas de moi pour aller botter le cul à un démon. J'en ai marre d'être laissé derrière.

-Mais au moins t'as des pouvoirs toi. Soupira l'adolescent. Moi, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est attendre en espérant que mes sœurs et ma mère ne seront pas blessées. Je n'aime pas savoir que mes tantes et mes cousins se battent sans cesse et que moi...

-Je sais Henry, je sais. Ça craint que tu ne puisse pas aider, mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu vois, même pour moi c'est trop dangereux apparemment. » Termina sarcastiquement Melinda en prenant un virage.

Ils arrivèrent vite au bas de l'immeuble de de la famille Mitchell. Henry Jr salua sa cousine et descendit de la voiture. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte vitrée, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand un démon apparut devant lui et l'immobilisa. La rue était déserte à cette heure-ci. Melinda descendit de sa voiture.

« Laisse mon cousin tranquille ! Grogna t-elle en tentant de le faire exploser. Et merde...

-Dommage pour toi sorcière.

-Mel, derrière toi- »

Elle voulut rattraper le corps inconscient de son cousin mais sa vue se troubla, et tout devint noir.

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi votre avis !**

**Bye**


End file.
